


fall into these arms

by dmitris (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dmitris
Summary: Scott finds a dog and Tessa has some news.





	fall into these arms

**Author's Note:**

> title from fall into the arms by new politics

Scott is 10 minutes into his daily run when he hears it. It is small whimper coming from the bushes next to sidewalk he’s running on and he stops to investigate. He crouches down and pushes some branches to side and gasps when he sees the source of the noise.

 

It’s a small, mostly black dog with a white face and feet, making it look like the dog is wearing socks. It had the biggest eyes and Scott is in love.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, come here buddy,” Scott says as he grabs the pup out of the bushes. “You’re a cutie, huh?”

 

The dog blink at him in reply.

 

“Well,” he says. “You don’t have any tags. Let’s take you to the vet and see if you’re chipped.”

 

-

 

Scott arrives at the vet a short 10 minutes later. It’s a small place that he’s never been before but it feels as inviting as a vets office can. There’s an older lady sitting at the front desk and Scott walks up to her, and places the dog on the desk.

 

“Hi,” he says. “I found this little guy in some bushes and just wanted to see if he has a chip.”

 

“Right away,” the lady says. “Just let me grab the scanner from the back.”

 

“Okay, no problem,” Scott replies and the lady stands up and walks into a door behind the desk.

 

“I hope we find your owners little guy,” he says, petting the dogs head, and finding what he said isn’t 100% true.

 

The lady returns with the scanner and holds it over the dogs back. “This will only take a second.”

 

Scott nods and after a few second of silence the lady speaks again. 

 

“He’s not chipped,” she says. “We can take him off your hands if you want while we look for the owners.”

 

“Uh, no, I’m good. I’ll take him home and put some found dog signs up.” Scott says, knowing well there is a very little chance of him actually posting the signs.

 

“Okay. Have a nice day, sir.”

 

“Thanks, you too,” he says as he picks the dog up off the counter and walks toward the door. 

 

“Tessa is going to kill me.” he says to the dog as he walks out the door.

 

-

 

When Scott arrives home, the house is oddly quiet. Leo’s toys are all over the floor as usual, but him and Tessa are nowhere to be found. Knowing Leo is probably napping, he decides not to call out for them, and instead ventures toward their bedroom. The dog is sitting happily in his arms and Scott thanks the universe that he’s not making noise. 

 

He gets to the bedroom door, which is cracked open, and pauses outside.

 

“You in there, Tess?” He asks.

 

“Yea,” she says, “You’re back from your run early.”

 

He peeks through the crack and sees her sitting on their bed, a book in her hands.

 

“Yea, uh that’s cause I got a… surprise for you.” He says, still outside the door.

 

“Well, what is it?”

 

Scott kicks the door open and finally enters the room. “This,” he says.

 

Tessa’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline as she notices the dog in his hands. 

 

“What is that?” She asks, incredulously. 

 

Scott looks down at the dog in his arms and chuckles. “It’s a dog, T.”

 

“I know what is it! Why is it here?” 

 

“I found him in some bushes on my run,” Scott explains. “He was all alone and whimpering, T. I couldn’t just leave him there.”

 

Scott…” Tessa sighs.

 

“C’mon Tess. Look at his adorable face! How can you not love him?” Scott says and laughs as the dog licks his face.

 

“He is pretty cute,” Tessa says, and she gets up off the bed to walk over to Scott and pet the dog. “But what about Leo?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Scott, he’s 2,” she explains. “Having a two year old and a dog will be hectic and we don’t know how he’ll react to having a dog.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Scott asks in disbelief. “He’ll love the dog. He wants to pet every single one he sees when we go out.”

 

“What if he has owners?” She asks and puts her hands on her hips.

 

“He doesn’t, I’m sure of it,” Scott insists. “He has no tags and no chip, that’s a huge sign he’s a stray. And if he does have owners they’ll post signs and we will give him back.”

 

Tessa sighs, knowing she’s losing the argument. “It’s not just those things...” she says, trailing off.

 

“What is it?” He asks

 

“Well, I was gonna tell you when you got back from your run, but then this happened.” She says with a chuckle, and gestures do the dog. 

 

“Tess, what is it?” He asks, concern lacing his voice.

 

“Well, uh, Leo’s gonna be a brother.”

 

“What?” He yells and jumps up, forgetting the dog is in his arms. “You’re pregnant?”

 

Tessa nods and Scott notices she has tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh my god,” Scott yells and puts the dog on the ground to pull her into a hug. “We’re having another baby!”

 

“We’re having another baby,” Tess repeats with a tearful laugh.

 

They relax in their hug for a bit until they hear soft footsteps in the hall. The door creaks open and Leo walks in.

 

“Mommy? Daddy?” He says, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Aw, honey, did we wake you?” Tessa asks making her way toward Leo, but before she can get there she sees his face light up.

 

“A puppy!” He yells, and runs over to the dog. He pulls the dog into his arms and starts petting him relentlessly, and the dog seems to be loving it.

 

“We can’t get rid of him now.” Scott says, smugly watching their son pet the dog and mumble things to him.

 

“Scott, really, we can’t keep it.” She says, but they both know her resolve is weakening.

 

“Tessa, look at them,” he says and gestures to where Leo is cracking up as the dog licks his face. “He’s so happy.”

 

Tessa takes in the sight before her and can’t help the smile that graces her face. Nothing makes her happier than seeing her son happy.

 

“Okay,” she sighs. “We can keep him.”

 

“Really T?” He says, and Tessa laughs when she notices he doesn't look too different from the dog licking her sons face.

 

“Really Scott,” she says and kisses his cheek. “We can keep him.”

 

“A dog and a baby, this really was the best day.” He says and pulls Tessa into his arms.

 

“It really was.” She says and lays her forehead against his. 

 

Scott presses his lips to Tessa quickly and when he tries to pull away she puts her hand on the back of his neck to draw him back him. They both get caught up in the kiss before their son draws them out.

 

“Mommy! Daddy!” he yells and runs up to his parents.

 

“What is it, buddy?” Scott says and ruffles his hair. 

 

“Goose!” he yells and points to the where the dog is laying on the ground.

 

“What was that, kiddo?” Scott asks.

 

“Goose!” He yells again and runs back over to the dog. “Goose,” he says one more time and lays his head on the dogs back.

 

Scott chuckles when he realises what their son is trying say. “Well, I guess our dog is called Goose.”

 

“I guess he is.” Tessa says and lays her head on Scott shoulder.

 

“I love you,” he says suddenly. “And I love Leo, and Goose, and this little one.” He says, putting his hand on Tessa’s stomach. 

 

“We all love you too,” Tessa replies, and puts her hand over his. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always shoutout to lyb!!
> 
> this was inspired by the takebackthetag thing and by a conversation in lyb about scott and tessa's married life and their kids and dog.
> 
> update: i changed the dogs name because i got wrong originally


End file.
